


In Beautiful Memory

by bsandtheirfandoms



Series: 2 AM Rambles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elizabethan Era, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Mortal!Bill, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsandtheirfandoms/pseuds/bsandtheirfandoms
Summary: This was just something done real quick."You were right, Dipper...""I should have kissed you more."





	In Beautiful Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for first time fanfics!! Please be gentle, I suck at writing and wrote this at 2 am. Why was I not sleeping? ;-;

"There's this really neat herb I read about. It give anyone who ingests it really foul nightmares. I could slip it into her food when she not looking."

"No."

"Okay, well then how about I hire someone to kidnap her and throw her into ditch. A really deep ditch. For instance... the ravine!"

"Stop."

"But, Pine Tree..."

"Just drop it, Bill. There's no point."

"Even though she's the reason you're like this? Slipping away on your death bed while she galavants around like she's the queen of the world."

"It's not her fault."

"Lying to yourself, now? That's unbecoming of you, Pines."

"I'm not lying. If I had just seen, if I had known, then maybe things would have turned out different."

"How the hell do you always manage to find a way to make everything you're fault?!"

"But it is. I couldn't see how unhappy she was. I should have known-" 

"It's not your job to read her mind! She's your sister, not your wife. If she had a problem she could have told you about it!"

"But-"

"No! She's a menace! The fire she set, the carriage she rigged, the tea she poisoned all so she could get rid of you when all she needed to have done was ask to leave!"

"..."

"And now you're- you're _dying_ , Dipper! The doctors can't figure out what's wrong, but I know. I know that that _witch_ had something to do with it."

"How could you possibly think-"

"HOW COULD I NOT!"

"Bill..."

"I've had it with you defending her! Is she here, Dipper? Is she here, right now, sitting next to you while the light leaves your eyes and your breaths become shallower? No! She out on the town, strolling around with her friend's and relishing in the fact that she finally _killed_ you! And I... I c-can't..."

"Shh, don't cry."

"...I can't s-save you. I can't even avenge you, you stupid, benevolent, forgiving fool! She's taken... _everything_ away from me!"

"There more to life than just me."

"How can you say that... Does this ring around my finger mean nothing to you? Was I just some flight of fancy that you could toss away at a moments notice?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how can you not even feel cheated knowing you only have _days_ left with me?!"

"I DO FEEL CHEATED!"

"..."

"... I do feel cheated. But I'd rather spend the time I have left making beautiful memories with you than agonizing over the fact that my own kin plotted my murder."

"... You are a complete fool, Mason Pines."

"Yes, but I'm your fool, so what does that make you?"

"And absolute idiot."

"Heh. Well come here then, so I can turn you into even more of an idiot."

"How can you even think about kissing at a time like this?"

"I've got way more on my mind than just kissing."

"Oh..."

"If you don't want to, I won't be upset, Bill."

"I-it's not that I don't want too..."

"What then?"

"Well I mean... I just... and..."

"It's okay, I won't laugh."

"I wanted to save my first time for our... our wedding night."

"God above..."

"I know it's stupid but you don't have to groan about it! I just thought it would make it more special..."

"No, that's definitely not why I'm groaning."

"What? Then why?"

"Give me your hand"

"Okay..."

"..."

"O-oh..."

"Yea."

"Can I... can I keep going?"

"God, yes please."

"... A beautiful kind of memory, huh?"

"Stop that, you're going to make me cry too!"

"Good. That'll be my beautiful memor-mph!"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"I am!"

"Then kiss me more."

"Fool."

"Idiot."

 

 

 

_Here Lyes_  
_Mason Pines_  
_1708-1731_  
_Marquess of Kensington_  
_Beloved Brother and Son_  
_In Beautiful Memory_

 

 

 

 

"You were right, Dipper..."

"I should have kissed you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... reading this over with a clear head makes me cringe... oh well, I'll just leave it :/

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeea so going back and reading it with a clear head it's actually pretty bad... oh well, I'll just leave it


End file.
